


Dance

by Bakeneko37



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blue string of fate too, Fluff, M/M, Ravi is so done, Red String of Fate, Whisper inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: “Oh for the love of!”“Your soulmate must be a new-born deer, always tripping.”In where Wonsik is connected to his soulmate by their movements and Taekwoon seems to have a deep and close relationship with the floor.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> It's the soulmates fic I've been wanting to write since Whisper and Beautiful Liar too.  
> It's inspired, of course, by Whisper and by all the videos where Leo always ends up on the floor for a lot of reasons-  
> It's nothing that extraordinary, I just wanted to write this and welp, hope it's not bad~

“Oh for the love of-!”

“Your soulmate must be a new-born deer, always tripping.”

Wonsik had to accept it, being connected to your soulmate by the movements was a really hard thing when the other seemed to trip every two seconds and, basically, love being on the floor.

“Yours is an aggressive dog and I’m not saying anything.” Scoffing, he gripped the edge of the sofa and pulled himself up, dusting of the dirt in his pants and sighing softly.

“You’re just jealous because Hyuk and I are connected by the ear and he has a wonderful taste in music.” Hongbin shrugged, looking at him with his chin resting on his hand.

“Oh right, I’m so jealous.”

The world they lived in was a really peculiar one, people was connected to another person by different forms and said person was supposed to be the love of their life, the one and only for each one and the one they were supposed to find and spend the rest of their life with; it was nice in a way, but finding the other was really hard and although a thread helped them to find each other, it only became visible when you were close enough to the other.

Connections were always different, there were people who were connected by the ear and that made them hear melodies that were important for their soulmate and even, although occasionally, their everyday noises. Others were connected by the eyes and that let them share, in moments, what they were looking at, these two were really useful and it was common they found each other if they spend some time in looking for the other.

Wonsik wasn’t that lucky, he was connected to his soulmate by their movements and that meant that sudden or too violent ones were transmitted to the other; there were times were his hand came to life and moved to reach something that wasn’t there, times were his feet and body made him dance a beautiful choreography that belonged to an unknown melody. This kind of connection was one of the weirdest ones and maybe the most unhelpful; a movement couldn’t really tell them where to go to find each other.

“I’m surprised you haven’t broken your leg or something.” As Hongbin has said, he and his soulmate were connected by the ear and the time they met had been one they heard they were listening to the same song and the thread was visible running from Hongbin’s wrist to Sanghyuk’s one.

Wonsik had been _okay_ with his connection for a couple of years before the other seemed to take a liking in falling or tripping every two seconds, he wasn’t joking when he said the other might had a deep and close relationship with the floor.

“You know, whatever, I’m going out.”

Although he didn’t accept it completely, he liked going out and walk around Seoul in hopes of seeing his thread leading to someone, in all his life, he had only saw it once and it had been one day he was reading a book in a park, a blue string that was wrapped around his ankle appeared before it vanished as fast as it had appeared, Wonsik guessed the other passed near the park in a car because that was inhuman speed.

“Make sure you’re not near a hole!”

 He didn’t want to blame the other entirely, maybe he had a rough job or did something that demanded a lot of physical activity, the problem was his for having such a sedentary life, song writing didn’t really need him to be standing up, so when the other moved or fell, it was obvious he felt it more.

There were times were he wished he could find his soulmate so he could take care of it,  because surely all those falls could injure someone, but as that afternoon, he didn’t have any kind of luck in seeing his thread, not even a glimpse of it like last time.

⩫⩫⩫

“Don’t lose hope, Wonsikie, remember no one believed I was going to find Jaehwan with our connection” Hakyeon had always been a supportive and understanding friend, he and his soulmate were connected by thoughts and it had been a real struggle to find each other because no one really knows what someone else is thinking.

“I know, but I can’t even find a clue, I just fall and trip and dance, but nothing” He sighed, shaking his head “I wonder if he hasn’t hurt himself badly for all of this.”

“You need to relax, how’s your new song doing? I’m sure you can go out for some inspiration that will surely help you to see things with another perspective” He said with that smile that made Wonsik smile and looking as he walked around.

“I guess I can, but-”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence when he felt a rough tug by the wrist that made him fall back on his ass and that made him hiss in pain.

“Oh God! Are you okay?” Hakyeon moved quickly to help him up, but Wonsik couldn’t even reply to him, his body was aching with pain and he suddenly felt worry wash over his entire body.

“H-He’s not okay, I need to find him” He muttered in a hurried tone before standing up and running out of his friend’s house.

This fall felt specially rough and he had the feeling it wasn’t an accident, someone had pulled his soulmate to the floor and he didn’t like thinking it, if it had hurt him, the other was surely in pain too. It was amazing how much the other meant for him when he hadn’t even met him.

He ran and ran for a long time, standing up every time he fell again and ignoring the aching muscles that were asking for a little bit of rest. He had never felt so desperate to find the other and as time went by, he started to feel more and more desperate about it, he entered hospitals, moved up and down buildings in hopes of seeing that blue string, but nothing, he couldn’t find anything.

“Why it has to be so hard…” Groaning and feeling his legs couldn’t run any further; he went to sit down in a small chair outside a coffee shop with a defeated sigh, resting his head on his hand while he looked around “I must have been a horrible human in my past life.”

The waiter came to him after a while and took his order, completely oblivious to his desperate state and how he almost wanted to cry for it. Wonsik stayed there in silence while people walked pass him and the cafeteria, only glancing up when a man with a red t-shirt walked to sit on the small sofa that was in the other part of the shop, gasping when he let himself fall on it and he felt his body hitting the chair once more.

He looked back with wide eyes at the stranger, only to find him not paying any kind of attention to him and instead looking at his hands that seemed to have small dots of blood on them.

“You’re hallucinating, Wonsik, focus in finding him” He said to himself, cursing when another wave of despair ran through his body “No time for this.”

Standing up with a harsh movement, he took his phone from the table and started to walk away from the shop, later he was going to apologise to the waiter for leaving without his order, surely she was going to understand his situation.

He hadn’t even take more than twenty steps when he felt a now too real hand holding his wrist and pulling him back, almost making a ballet-like turn, he found himself face to face with the man that sat down a couple of seconds ago in that sofa, looking at him with a, he must say, adorable expression, with a pair of feline eyes staring into his own.

“It’s you.”

Wonsik blinked, his brain incapable of understanding what he meant till he looked down and saw his blue string tensing and moving towards the man, it’s blue colour getting weaker till he could only see a red one that went around the other’s leg.

“I…You, you’re hurt! God I’m an idiot!” The other winced by his sudden yell, but didn’t let go of his hand and instead pulled him closer, seeing as their string became shorter “I was looking for you.”

“I… You don’t move much, right?” He asked, almost without blinking.

“I don’t and you fall a lot, right?” he attacked back, seeing as the other seemed to blush before he nodded lightly “I thought you were really hurt.”

“I am hurt…” He muttered, lifting his hand “How did you know? We’re not connected by emotions.”

“Well it hurt when I felt so I assumed you were hurt too…” He said, seeing as the other sighed and finally let go of his wrist “What happened?”

“Someone stole my phone” He said with a small voice, shaking his head before tilting his head “Is it really you?”

Wonsik looked down at the thread once more, peeking behind the other to make sure it wasn’t leading him to someone else, discovering it wasn’t “I think so, haven’t heard this thing lies.”

He needed to admit he always thought their meeting was going to be more romantic, but he couldn’t complain, as seconds started to pass, the realisation of having his soulmate in front of him started to push more against him and he sound found himself smiling brightly, almost like an idiot.

“I want to see something.” The other said mostly to himself before he took hold of wrist and pulling him to the open space of the cafe they were in.

Letting go of him, he stared at him for a whole minute before he started to give small yet confident steps that soon started to reveal the choreography Wonsik came to learn through the years. Soon his body started to move, but to his surprise it wasn’t exactly the same movements, they were the opposite of the other and although he panicked for a second for thinking this thing was indeed lying, he soon realised they were dancing in perfect synchrony with their opposite movements.

Still there wasn’t any kind of music, but passion started to take over his body and soon he didn’t care anymore, closing his eyes, he danced with the other for a long time, not paying attention to the people gathering around or the inquisitive look the other was giving to him.

The perfect movements continued for a long time before they came to a stop and it was till then that Wonsik opened his eyes and was conscious of the warm forehead pressed against his’. Both of them were panting for the effort, but the silent communication made him realise he was indeed in front of his one and only.

“I created this choreography for when I found you” The other admitted, chuckling softly “I’m Taekwoon.”

Wonsik smiled, not even moving an each from him “I’m Wonsik… Nice meeting you, Leo the deer.”

“Deer?”

“Yeah, you’re great at dancing… but you fall a lot.”

“I don’t have talent for walking.”

They both could hear people around them were still clapping and it was Taekwoon the one that moved a little bit back and smiled awkwardly at them while Wonsik just chuckled and waved around. Seemed that life was mean to him before because he had a, literally, great dance for him.

“Just… Taekwoon, don’t fall too much now, please?”

 


End file.
